Let Him Dream
by melchan88
Summary: Roy&Ed find themselves discussing Roy's past. YAOI goodness, so please ... If you don't like yaoi don't read it. Simples.


It was raining and neither Roy nor Ed had an umbrella with them. It was a continuous, cold rain which soaked them both from head to toe. Ed began to feel faint. His arm was bleeding. Roy caught him as he was about to hit the hard, concrete beneath him. A small stream of blood poured from the wound in Ed's arm - just enough to need a bandage. Roy rifled through his first aid box but found nothing but small plasters. They needed to get out of the rain; Ed's body temperature was falling rapidly and Roy was getting worried about the amount of blood that was being lost, especially considering Ed's size.

Roy carried him into a sheltered shop area and ripping a small piece of his shirt off, he tied it around the bleeding wound. Ed murmured something but soon feel back asleep again. Roy sighed. Why did it have to start raining? Ed's automail couldn't stand water …. and on top of that, it was freezing cold – no wonder he had fainted. Roy had no choice, he wasn't about to abandon Ed in the middle of a street in Central, who knew what could happen to him out there?

He adjusted the scarf around Ed's neck and gently carried him back to his house.

Roy fumbled for the keys in his jacket pocket as they approached the Mustang residence. It was so dark he could hardly see a thing, but he persisted in finding his keys, still holding Ed limply with one arm. _Damn he's getting heavy_, he thought. He found the keys and entered the house_. It's probably best just to let Ed sleep for now_. It seemed like trying to give him food would only make him worse. First though, he needed to get these clothes off him – he was drenched! Mustang took him into his bedroom and placed him onto the soft quilted duvet.

Roy quickly slid off Ed's boots, took off his jacket and shirt. Roy gasped at Ed's now bare chest. _He's …. So well-built! _He shook these thoughts off and his hand hovered over the zip on Ed's trousers. _ I have to get him out of these clothes, or he'll really get hypothermia! _He forced himself to pull down the zip and shuffled the wet trouser legs down until they were finally off, leaving the young man in his white boxer shorts. He smiled at how innocent and vulnerable Ed looked with his blond locks draped around his shoulders.

Roy hung all of the wet clothes on a hanger and then tucked Ed into bed properly. _I'm pretty tired myself_, Roy mused. He took his pyjamas into the bathroom and changed into them, returning to the bedroom in no less than two minutes. He glanced once more at Ed and then switched the bedside lamp off before turning in. The two slept soundly all night.

Morning. Ed awakens in a strange room. He feels something warm surrounding his body. He turns his head to see Roy's lying directly behind him, his arms embracing Ed tenderly. Then he realises something else. He feels warm somewhere else too. Ed pulls back the covers and looks down. _What the-? _Roy unconsciously had his hand around Ed's penis and was gently stroking it back and forth. _Shit, what is he-? _Ed's thought were interrupted by his own moans of pleasure which suddenly arose out of nowhere. Roy ran his index finger along the tip of Ed's penis, allowing a line of sticky pre-cum to form. _This feels great ….but …. It's the Colonel?_ Ed didn't care who was doing this to him, he was in heaven. Ed writhed in pleasure as Roy tightened his grip around the throbbing member and began to pump away ferociously. _No, no! at this rate I'm gonna …. _Roy woke up. His eyes were frozen in shock on the body in front of him. He had finally noticed who the person was, and where his hand was. Ed turned around. His face was flushed with red and he moaned.

"Colonel …. More …. Please?" Ed pleaded.

Roy didn't know what to say or do. This was Ed! He wasn't gay was he? So why was he enjoying this pleasure so much? Roy didn't even know why he was doing it.

"Colonel …. Just keep going, okay?" Ed said, moaning even more this time.

His voice, almost a whisper made Roy hard, and Roy knew it would. Ed could feel Roy's member harden against his boxer shorts and he begged him once more to carry on pleasuring him. Roy obliged after some hesitation and pumped away again at Ed's arousal. Ed let out more yelps of pleasure and after about a minute or so, he was at his limit.

"Colonel, colonel! I'm gonna …"

Ed moaned loudly as cum rushed from the small tip of his penis and fell down like wet snow onto his pillow. He panted heavily and turned to face Roy. Ed was even more flushed than he had been earlier and he stroked Roy's hair gently.

"Thank you, Colonel" Ed whispered.

"Ed …. Call me Roy …"

"Hm. Roy, thank you" Ed whispered again. This made Roy even harder.

Ed noticed that Roy was still wearing his pyjamas; and he had to admit they looked pretty old fashioned.

"Listen, Ed. I don't know why I started doing that, I-"Roy started.

He was cut off mid-sentence by Ed's fingering at his pyjama buttons in an attempt to undo them. Roy sighed and held his pyjama top together, frowning. The more Roy resisted, the more he thought about what kind of things he could be doing to Ed. Finally, he let go of the pyjama top and allowed Ed to carry on.

"Sorry … Roy, but you started this whole thing and we're sure as hell gonna finish it.' Ed smirked.

"Ed …. " Roy whispered.

Ed took off Roy's pyjama top to reveal an extremely muscular chest. Ed blushed and bringing his face down, he began to trace the contours of Roy's right nipple with his tongue. Roy's eyes widened and he watched as Ed's saliva moistened his nipple. The warm, wet sensation that Ed was producing was already too much for him and he let out a muffled moan. Ed nibbled the nipple slightly which made Roy blush harder.

"Have you …. Done this kind of thing before?" Roy wondered out loud.

Ed fondled Roy's nipple with a finger and laughed, "I'm only 18 Roy, and I haven't had _that_ much experience yet."

"But I mean … with Winry?" Roy asked.

Ed spluttered. "Excuse me?" He coughed some more.

"Did you sleep with Winry yet?" Roy repeated.

"I didn't sleep with anyone … yet!" Ed shouted, defending Winry's virginity. He blushed, "I've only ever … masturbated … when Al wasn't around, but it felt so _dirty_." Ed admitted.

"You have every right to enjoy this cute little body of yours, on your own." Roy replied.

"LITTLE? What are you trying to say! Is it not good enough for you?" Ed retorted to Roy's brash remark.

"You're short, but man was I surprised when I felt your penis for the first time. It's what … seven inches?" Roy mused.

"Yeah. So what? That's completely average!" Ed scowled.

"But on someone of your height … it appears to be so much bigger!" Roy laughed.

Ed did not look impressed but grinned and looked up at Roy. "This must be your first time with a guy, right?"

Roy remained silent for a while, and then smiled, "Of course it is … but you know … you're quite the pro already. You know how to push all the right buttons", Roy's member grew even harder and longer beneath his pyjama bottoms, "apparently".

Ed smiled flirtatiously and put his hand onto the throbbing member through Roy's pyjama bottoms. Roy groaned as Ed traced the shape of his penis. The feel of the soft material against his skin created a gentle friction which caused Roy to enjoy the sensation even more.

"Mmm. I wanna touch it. Can I, Roy?" Ed spoke gently.

Roy just nodded, "Uh-huh. Do whatever you want with it".

Ed pulled down Roy's pyjama bottoms carefully, anxiously awaiting the hardened penis before him. Roy trembled slightly as his penis finally became fully visible. Ed looked somewhat like a child on Christmas Day. His eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Shit, Roy. It's huge!" Ed blushed again, "Sure puts me to shame".

Roy smirked, "Ed, I think your body is an adorable 'bite-size' ". He expected an angry remark from Ed, but he said nothing. "It's what you do with it that counts", Roy added.

Ed grinned, "Whatever you say, Colonel … I mean, Roy." He put his fingers loosely around Roy's penis and stroked the shaft gently, caressing it with soft movements.

"I'm sort of hungry, actually" Ed said, slightly out of kilter with the situation.

Roy took the opportunity to turn this into an innuendo, "If you want to eat it, go right ahead … pleasure me."

Ed frowned, "I meant I'm actually hungry … for food!" he yelled.

Roy, "Is that so? Well really, you can't just leave me here like this. Take responsibility for it …"

Ed blushed and agreed, "I suppose you're right, sorry."

Roy felt a little sorry for Ed; he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the previous day. But this was no time to be feeling resentment. Roy was not going to break off mid-way. They could have an actual breakfast later. 

Continuing from where he left off, Ed held the base of Roy's penis with both hands and brought his moist lips to the tip, and used his tongue to lick in small motions along the sensitive part. Ed could taste Roy's pre-cum and it was slightly tangy so he winced in disgust. This didn't deter him from continuing though. He wanted to give Roy the pleasure of being pleasured. Roy shuddered in contentment and then gasped as Ed's mouth now covered the entire tip of his penis. Roy moaned and writhed, so that the bed sheets became crumpled as he clawed at them with pleasure. Ed now had the whole shaft in his mouth. He only ventured so far down, since he would surely gag otherwise. However, it was enough for Roy.

Roy wanted Ed so badly now. He took Ed's chin and lifted it up. Saliva dripped from Ed's mouth in lustful bliss and this turned Roy on again.

"Ed, do you want me inside you?" Roy asked, his voice even lower and more alluring than usual.

"You … I-inside me?" Ed echoed. He lay back on the bed and fingered at his hole, "i-in there?"

Roy nodded, "Yep, in there" he answered.

"But that's so dirty … " Ed whimpered.

"Nothing more dirty than anything we've already done."

"Now that is unfair! It would be okay for you. It's just like doing it with a woman! I'm the one who's gonna get that stuck in me!" Ed yelled.

"It might feel good, you don't know until you've tried it!" Roy defended himself, "and it's not the same as doing it with a woman, you clearly know nothing so stop yelling like one!"

"Well, you've never done this before either so …." Ed began,

"Just let me concentrate, I _don't_ want to hurt you …" Roy wet his fingers. The sight of wet fingers somehow made Ed moan. Roy took some lube from the drawer in the bedside cabinet and squirted a large amount onto his hands before inserting a finger into Ed's small, tight hole.

"Shit!" Ed jumped, "That hurts!"

"Hold still! It'll only hurt more if you move around like that!" Roy snapped, "Maybe I was a little rough, I'll go easy on you from now on."

Roy inserted another finger, and this time Ed didn't cry out in pain, but pulled a brave face instead. Roy inserted more fingers until he had sufficiently lubricated Ed's hole and prepared it. He spread some lube onto his penis and played with it for a couple of seconds before inserting just the tip into Ed's passage.

Ed gasped for breath, "Roy! It's too big …"

Roy frowned and replied, "It's not even in yet, it's just the tip!"

"Crap …" Ed sighed and gave in, "I wonder what the whole thing will be-"

Roy pushed his penis halfway in, and was surprised how tight Ed's hole really was. He wondered if it was even going to fit in. He groaned as Ed's muscle contracted around the sensitive skin on his penis. Ed could feel the constant flow of blood pumping through Roy's hard cock and it made him feel weak.

"Ah!" Ed exclaimed in a half-agony half-pleasure mix.

"How does it feel?" Roy asked.

"Mmm. Good …. So good" panted Ed into the pillow,

"Now, I'll put it all the way in then" Roy shoved harder into Ed's anus and Ed couldn't take it anymore, he was already completely hard too. Roy noticed this and continued to pump away slowly yet firmly into the blonde's opening. Ed panted and moaned constantly, until finally they reached their climax together.

"Ed! I'm gonna blow!" Roy screamed. His juices filled Ed's opening and Ed came on the pillow once again, his wet snow glistening before them. Semen dripped onto the bed sheets and they both sighed in relief.

"Roy, that was fucking amazing!" Ed smiled, still panting.

"You're welcome. Now what do you say we get some breakfast?" Roy asked.

Ed frowned, "Haven't you already had enough for one morning?" he fumed.

"Eggs on toast?" Roy suggested, slipping into his dressing gown. He threw a spare dressing gown to Ed.

Ed looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, sure" he replied, putting on the dressing gown, which was evidently far too long for him.

They went into the kitchen. Ed sat down and read the paper whilst Roy made his special eggs on toast with a twist. Ed poured himself some coffee and continued to read the paper. He suddenly noticed a shadow forming behind him. He slowly turned around to see what was producing that shadow. Second Lieutenant Havoc! What was he doing here? And so early in the morning? Ed looked at his watch; it read 11:30am – not early at all. They had been awake longer than they should have been. But it was a Sunday, who cares?

"Uh, Roy …. We have a visitor!" Ed noted.

Roy turned down the gas and wandered over to the window. Havoc was smoking a cigarette as usual and was smiling away waving from the other side of the glass. Roy frowned and sighed. _This isn't good_, he thought. Havoc hadn't noticed Ed sitting there drinking coffee – after all, he _was_ too short to be noticed.

Roy reluctantly let Havoc into his house. Havoc's boots were pretty muddy so he removed them in the porch before stepping into the kitchen. Havoc hugged Roy, buddy-style. Roy sighed.

"Jean, what are you doing here? It's Sunday … " Roy smiled weakly.

"What a way to welcome a co-worker! What hospitality!" Havoc retorted.

"Of course you're allowed to visit me outside of work, Jean. But why today of all days?" Roy asked.

Havoc had finally spotted the elephant in the room, so to speak. Ed pretended not to be interested and just carried on reading the paper and taking small sips of his coffee. Unfortunately Ed's dressing gown was coming unfastened and Havoc couldn't help but notice the bare skin underneath. Havoc glared at Roy.

"I think you had better leave" Roy continued, a scowl forming on his face.

"Why is Edward Elric here?" asked Havoc, casually.

"Just … go!" Roy said, putting on his Flame Alchemy glove and bringing his fingers into a clicking position.

"Alright, alright But I won't be forgetting this anytime soon, Roy" Havoc grumpily put on his muddy boots in the porch and slammed the door upon leaving.

Roy sighed.

Ed put down his coffee and closed the paper. "What was he so wound up about?" he asked.

"I think he's onto us" Roy said, resentfully.

"It's none of his business anyway … why should he care?"

Roy was silent for a moment, as he stared into the kitchen sink. "There's probably something I should tell you …"

"W-what is it?" Ed asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Roy looked out of the window near the sink and began. "What happened between us this morning … It wasn't the first time."

Ed's eyes shook in disbelief, "You did it while I was sleep?"

Roy shook his head, "No. I mean … I've … I've had sex with a man before." He just about managed to spit it out.

Ed dropped his coffee cup onto the floor, the hot, black liquid oozing between the tiles that lined the floor. "Who was it?" he wondered out loud.

"The 'who' is the straightforward part, but the 'why' … well that's something else."

"Please, tell me Roy. I won't be offended, but please. I have to know." Ed pleaded, now pulling on Roy's dressing gown sleeve.

"Why should I? What does it have to do with you?" Roy snarled, brushing Ed away from his dressing gown.

"This has everything to do with me. You just had sex with _me_. I think we should be able to share some of our secrets now, don't you?" Ed sobbed, grabbing his wounded arm in pain.

"It's a long story" Roy said.

"Don't make up excuses, Roy. Tell me!" Ed demanded.

"Fine, fine, fine! But you don't mention this to anyone! I mean it, anyone!" Roy gave in.

Ed nodded and sat back onto his chair.

"Once, I was madly in love with Riza" Roy started.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed assumed.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Hawkeye …." Roy confirmed. "And things were going great, I even proposed to her. We were going to get married in July that year. But her Father really hated me, so we had to keep the wedding date a secret from him."

"You were going to marry Hawkeye!" Ed giggled.

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet, geez." Roy shot back. Ed shut up. Roy continued, "Her father knew that I wanted his research on Fire Alchemy. I thought it would be easy once I was in the Hawkeye family. Don't get me wrong, that's not the only reason I got engaged to Riza – I truly did love her at one time, but I also loved Fire Alchemy. And there lay my problem."

Ed interrupted, "then what?"

"Then her Father found out we were planning to marry. He was furious that I hadn't asked for his permission first, which of course he would never grant. Given his social status, he managed to cancel the wedding and Riza and I went our separate ways. It stayed that way for a number of years. However, right after it happened, I was determined to retrieve at least the one thing I could hope to get; the secrets of Fire Alchemy which were stored deep in the Hawkeye residence. I would do anything for that scroll. Apparently even sell my soul." Roy looked at his feet. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Ed was looking directly at Roy. He walked over to him and wiped the tears with his dressing gown sleeve. "So … What did you do?"

"I became his dog … his slave. _I will do anything for this research _I told myself, _anything_. That was what kept me going for two months." Roy shivered in hindsight.

"Then you even slept with him?" Ed inquired.

"It wasn't consensual. It was more like rape." Roy admitted, "I didn't want to it, even though I told myself I would do anything. It felt wrong, so dirty but I couldn't resist his force. He wouldn't let me." Roy squinted and shed more uncontrollable tears.

Ed put his hands on Roy's sad face and ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"I was a nervous wreck for weeks and I even took some time off from work because of it. Of course I couldn't tell anyone, especially not Riza, what had happened to me. But one night, I was particularly under the weather and that's when Havoc came to visit me. I needed a friend, I needed someone to talk to about it. And he was always there for me."

"It's great that you have such caring friends, huh?"

"But that's not all, Ed …." Roy buried his face in his hands, "Havoc and I … we kissed"

"Wha-?"

"I was feeling so down. Havoc was being the nicest he'd ever been. I just felt terrible, it was like I was falling in love with him and that he was no longer just a friend to me. We just looked into each other's eyes and somehow connected at that moment. We connected so deeply that evening. He was drunk and I was depressed. It was the perfect combination for a one night stand. I craved him, I wanted him. I felt as though everything would be alright in the morning if I could hold him. So I did. I took advantage of his drunkenness and made him mine for the night."

Roy paused for a second. "In the morning, although I knew he was aware of what had happened, he pretended he knew nothing and denied everything. He had to get back to his girlfriend."

Smiling, Roy concluded, "Now, I'm certain that every time he sees me with someone else, he resents not acting on his feelings, but it was too late. I was truly a fool to believe that anything could have grown from that night."

Ed brought Roy closer. "I have to say I'm a little shocked. With your reputation, who would have known you were such a man-tease" Ed laughed briefly, "but let the guy dream …. " Ed whispered and kissed Roy on the lips for the first time. Roy closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Just let him dream and settle for me instead."


End file.
